1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus in which recording paper after recording is guided in a predetermined direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, in recording apparatuses, it has been required that recording be effected satisfactorily even on recording paper sheets of different thicknesses or different materials. For example, in recent years, many requirements have been imposed so that information on a color cathode ray tube can be recorded on recording paper for an OHP (the abbreviation for overhead projector) by an ink jet printer and this can be projected.
However, if recording is effected on recording paper for an OHP by an ink jet printer, the ink drying time after recording will be long and during movement of the recording paper for an OHP, a cutter located at the discharge port for the OHP recording paper or a paper keeping roller or the like on a platen which serves as a guide may come into contact with the recording paper and may stain the recording surface with ink.